1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices with switchable ground-body connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Floating body N-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) devices, whose device bodies float relative to ground, can exhibit higher power added efficiency (PAE) than body tied NMOS devices, whose device bodies are connected (or tied) to ground or a reference potential close to ground, by way of a body tie. However, floating body NMOS devices can also exhibit leakage current that is orders of magnitude worse than body tied NMOS devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,993 B2, issued on Mar. 22, 2011 which is related to the present disclosure is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.